


Old Enough

by WifeOfBean



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WifeOfBean/pseuds/WifeOfBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How DID River Song 'make' the Doctor tell her his name? Inspired by a Tumblr prompt. Absolute silliness, not meant to be serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just smut, and it's absolutely not meant to be taken seriously. But I read the idea in this tumbler post (http://mybadbadgirl.tumblr.com/post/51022302871/you-know-what-i-want-more-than-anything-a-fic ) and for some reason, I just had to do SOMETHING with it.

“I know you tell me someday,” River purred, kneeling on the bed beside him in nothing but her knickers. They had been talking about his name earlier, and while she had gotten distracted momentarily with the business of stripping him bare and handcuffing him to the bed, she was old enough to not let an argument die. It wasn't that she had any particular need to know his name at this particular moment in time. Now, gaining the knowledge was merely a fun challenge.

He raised an eyebrow at her, a playful smirk still on his lips; he wasn't the oldest Doctor she'd ever seen, but he was old enough so that he didn't blush when they were playing these games. “And just how do you know that, Doctor Song?” he asked, keeping his tone conversational even as she bent over him to nip at the side of his neck. God, but she loved having him stretched out before her like this, all smooth skin and lean muscles. She idly wondered if it was almost perverted of her to love this boyish body of his so much. Nevermind the fact that he was a thousand years older than her (give or take, depending on their timelines).

“Mmm. Spoilers,” she murmured against his skin, slowly making her way from his neck to his hip with a series of kisses and nips. He bucked slightly whenever she landed on the right spot, and she was old enough to know where most of the right spots were. 

“Yeah, well, my name's a spoiler, so what are you gonna do about that?” he replied cheekily, and she bit his hip bone in response.

“I have my ways,” she said, looked up at him through her eyelashes. 

“You think you--” He was cut off by his own groan as she smoothly moved to take his length into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down only twice before releasing him, and he groaned again at the loss of contact. “River!”

“Something wrong, my love?” she asked innocently, planting kisses on his hips as one hand stroked each of his thighs in turn. 

“Tease,” he growled, but there was still a smirk on his lips. He was old enough to enjoy this, after all.

“Hmm. Maybe.” She held a hip bone under each hand to hold him down as she licked him slowly from length to tip. With a wicked grin, she sat up and moved so that she could swing one leg over his waist, straddling him just a few inches farther up than where he really wanted. She leaned forward until their foreheads were nearly touching, then whispered, “You get what you want when I get what I want.”

She moved so that one breast was barely out of reach of his mouth; he attempted to lean forward and catch the nipple in his teeth, but the handcuffs held firm. He wriggled underneath her, trying to adjust his position to reach her, but she held him down by the shoulders. Finally, he raised his hips up enough to catch her off-guard, sending her pitching forward just enough for him to capture her in his mouth and bite down, sucking at her greedily for a moment before she pulled away. 

“Name first,” she whispered, then leaned back slowly to support her weight with one hand on the mattress. The other slipped into the front of her knickers, and she moaned softly, throwing her head back. 

“Oh, River, that is definitely NOT fair,” he groaned. She rocked gently against him, each receding movement causing her arse to bump against his erection, and he bit his lip to stifle any further groans. She opened her eyes to look at him after a moment, then slipped her fingers out again and swung herself off of him. 

“Guess I'm just going to have to up the ante,” she responded with a shrug and a sigh before getting rid of the knickers. She straddled him again, this time across his thighs rather than his waist, and leaned back to touch herself again. He craned his neck against his will to watch her, maddeningly close to the one place he wanted her to be right now. Her skin was beginning to flush from her own touch, and her breath was coming in soft pants.

“River, please,” he groaned; the handcuffs were digging into his wrists from his attempts to get his hands free. He wanted nothing more than to grab her by the hips and make her move.

“Name, sweetie.” Her reply was breathless; she was getting close. 

_To hell with it,_ he thought, _she's going to know someday_ and said his own name aloud. She tilted her head up to look at him, expression almost surprised, and he realized she didn't think he'd give in that easily. A wicked, triumphant grin stole onto her face, and she obligingly shifted her body to sink down onto his length. 

_After all,_ he thought, watching his gorgeous wife ride him, _she's old enough._


End file.
